


Basic Training

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: Jack and Daniel find keeping in shape can be a lot more fun than expected.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 14





	Basic Training

Sixteen.

Down, up.

Seventeen.

Down, up.

Eighteen.

Down, up.

Get up, I mean get up!

Nope, don't see those long, long legs above those suckable toes. Look higher and you're lost, flyboy. Nice floor. Boring floor.

Down, up. Where was I?

“Jack, can’t you ever give it a rest? It’s Sunday morning.”

Ah, the low-voiced wheedling tone. Didn’t take him any time a'tall to figure out how well that works on me. Well, not this time, bookboy.

Down, up. Down, up. Don't lose the rhythm.

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

Cool, Jack! Managed that without sounding breathless, without sounding like him just being within reaching distance gets you all distracted and horny. I'm so gettin' younger with every pump of the arms. One track mind. Exercise. Routine.

"Sunday mornings are for reading the paper in bed."

Naked. With him. In bed. Sunday or not, no reading there, Dannyboy. Naked. Sweating. Inside your pliable, willing body, your legs wrapped tight around my waist. Down…up? What was I doing?

Focus, damn you!

"For you…" I grunt, keeping the pace, ignoring his sigh. We’re both learning here. I'll sign up for every course on the in’s and out’s of Dr. Daniel Jackson just as long as you’re willing to take the odd class on Jack O’Neill in his natural habitat. We can adjust to different morning routines, but you’re ten years younger than me. Gotta keep fit or you’ll wear me down.

Down, up.

"The bed felt empty."

Jesus! Wistfulness with a capital wist. How does he manage to sound so doable this early? He's not a morning person. I left him fast asleep, his eyelids thick and drowsy, down over those clear, seeing-right-into me eyes. Hell, I tucked the quilt over that naked, firm body myself before I left for my sunrise run.

I will NOT feel guilty for going on a run…no matter how naked I left him.

And he was naked. Sated and boneless and naked waiting for me to rouse him.

No, down…stay. Even the memory is enough to make my cock stiffen.

"I run every morning."

"Every morning?"

His voice expresses both doubt and disappointment as if I've surprised him.

Gotta be firm. Don't smile. Be firm. Firm!

Oh…hell… So, don’t go there. Focus.

“One hundred twenty-one.” Down, up. “One hundred twenty-two. This is the way I jump start my day, Daniel. You don’t go without your coffee just because it’s Sunday.”

"What would be the point of that?" Daniel's voice descends with him.

Shit. He’s sitting on the floor next to me. I can see his royal mussedness if I look. Tousled, edible Danny all mine if I just…look. Nope. Nope. That’s playing dirty, and he knows it. I can resist what I don't totally see.

Breathe, Jack. How ya doin', floor?

Damn, but he smells good. All clean and coffee yet with a hint of me still on his skin from last night. As if I’ve marked him the way he’s marked me.

Down, up. Down, up.

“Geez, aren’t one-hundred pushups enough?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the wrinkle between those eyebrows. Hey, no harm in a little creative math, but I know enough not to answer. The Sphinx isn't the only one not telling.

He shifts the coaxing up a notch, moving just enough so that his crossed legs give me a brief glimpse of his material-covered crotch which is definitely hardening under my sideways glances. Daniel sprawls so he's lying on the floor near me, offering himself like a dessert on a tray. “What if I can think of a better way to start our day, Jack?”

Oh boy, so can I. Don’t look. Don’t look.

Sucker, you looked.

Yup, bare toes slyly peeping from beneath old gray sweatpants – hey, aren’t those mine? He must’ve pulled on the first thing he found when he got out of bed. Bet my last six-pack he’s commando under there. Loose waistband riding low on his hips, showing off smooth planes of taut stomach flowing into muscled satin of chest. Cheek pillowed on a propped up hand. Drowsy blue eyes blinking irresistibly at me with a come hither gleam.

I’d love to come… ah, thither, but at my age I need a little warm-up. Don’t want to pull any important muscles. Play it cool, soldier. My voice, when it emerges, is not as steady as I like but it does have the right 'I have nothing more entertaining to do than pushups' tone. “What could be better than an endorphin rush?”

“There are other ways to get that rush.” Lowering his eyelids, Daniel sneaks a look at me under his eyelashes to see if I’m getting it. There's a blue sparkle ready to ignite into a wildfire of hot loving at the first encouragement from me.

Nope, nope, dense colonel here. Gotta explain it all out to me.

A moist tongue. Flicking over those full lips. Licking, tasting. Tempting. “Come back to bed.”

God, not the big guns. Oh what the hell, I’d go happy. No, gotta be a way we can both get what we want. If I give in this time, I'll never get to watch hockey again when he wants to watch the Discovery Channel. Okay, Danny…you asked for this. This time, we play by my rules.

I pounce. Before he knows it, he’s flat on his back wriggling that sublimely half-naked body under mine.

“Ja-ack.” His eyelashes are wide as he searches my face for some sign of lust or need or out of control hormones. Is that a flicker of uncertainty when I don't give him one? Good. Off balance is how I want you for the moment.

“You want a rush?” I give it my best black ops, hardassed colonel, my way or my way growl. “Let me demonstrate the benefits of exercise.”

He crinkles his forehead like he can’t picture how my suggestion can even begin to compare with his. Stick with me, Dannyboy, and I’ll teach you a few things you won’t find in books.

“Sure…” He doesn’t sound sure at all. In fact, it's clear he thinks I've lost what's left of my gray matter.

Time to make a believer out of him. Assume the position, Jack. Legs straight, back level, arms taking the weight. Think steel. The object is to execute pushups over Daniel, not crush him.

Down. Kiss the puzzled frown between his eyebrows. Hm, the cross-eyed look fits him. Now, up.

“What are you doing?” He's smiling a little, thinking I'm playing. I am. And I'm not.

I can feel the shit-eating grin stretch my lips. “Building up muscle.” I pause, letting the double meaning sink in.

Daniel’s eyes snap with interest. That’s my genius. He licks his lips again, sending a jolt southward. “Yours or mine?”

“Does it matter?” I breathe, going down again. This time I fit my lips to his, tasting his hunger and letting him sample mine. Good. He’s getting the idea. Different methods, same agenda.

I push reluctantly upward. Daniel’s lips follow mine, and I realize he’s straining his neck to maintain the contact. Gotcha! “Want more?”

“Ya think?” Pissy tone, Daniel! Very, very pissy.

Then…damn. When did he pick up **my** shit-eating grin? That looks hot enough to melt my Nikes. That's not gonna do me. At least not yet. Gonna turn the tables. “No more for you until I see some effort.” I hope I can hold onto that threat.

Kissable Pout Number Two. The one that always makes me want to suck his lips off. “Didn’t I…? Wasn’t that…?”

Shit. He didn’t follow what I meant. I check the impulse to swoop down and kiss those insecurities away. Better to stick with the game plan. “Give me twenty, Jackson, then we can discuss your technique.”

His gaze searches mine, which I try to fill with reassurance. Guess we’re still too new at this to totally read each other’s thoughts. He must see something in my eyes because the anxiety in his fades. I feel his body relax underneath me. That’s it. I’m not pushing you away, just making sure you know I’m still me under the man who loves you. It wouldn’t be good for either one of us if I let you wrap me around your little finger. At least any more than you already do.

“Twenty? On Sunday?” His teeth worry his lower lip while he considers the bargain, and I consider how much I’d like to be the one biting that tasty morsel. “How about four?”

I shoot back a counter proposal. “Fifteen.”

“Six.”

“Twelve.”

“Ten.”

“Done.”

He drops his head back, banging it lightly against the floor and groans dramatically. “God, why did I have to fall in love with a fitness nut?”

“Maybe it's the same reason I fell in love with a caffeine-craving, junk food-scarfing bookworm.”

“So you’re saying we’re both basically crazy?”

“Ain’t it grand?”

He gives a little shake of the head, like he’s tolerating my foolishness before his face brightens. “Do I get to do my pushups over you like you did to me?”

“Maybe the next round.”

“The next round? Now wait a minute…”

I lean close, closer, almost brushing his lips. A breath away, I murmur, “That’s open to negotiation, depending on how well you do with this.” The warmth of his parted mouth so near to mine is an almost irresistible magnet, but I exert a little of this strength I’ve been building and pull back from the force of the attraction. As I hop to my feet and swing my arms in some post-exercise moves, I can feel myself longing for the touch of that warm supple skin next to mine.

At least I’m not the only one on edge with desire. Wait for it. Here it comes. Doable Pout Number Three. With a martyred sigh, Daniel rolls over onto his stomach, giving me a gulpable view of that tight ass. Oh yeah, nice glutes. No sagging muscles there. Two perfect handfuls, yasureyoubetcha. Maybe I was too hard on him? Maybe we can start this relationship training tomorrow?

Before I can step forward to stop him, Daniel gripes, “Right, ten ordinary, boring pushups, then we’ll talk.” He flexes his long fingers, positioning them carefully on the floor and the grumbling continues. “I agreed to ten, and I keep my word, but don’t think I’m going to do this every time you say ‘jump.’”

Saved by capitulation. I grin, thinking of the prospect. “My heart wouldn’t survive the shock if you did.”

“You're going to outlive us all, Jack, with the way you work out.” Daniel's arms straighten, pushing away from the floor as if he does this every day. That stubborn act doesn’t fool me a bit. He wants to smile.

“That’s one.”

“It’s not like I have anything against exercise.” He lowers himself slowly, the activity not interfering at all with his speech. “Physical conditioning has a long history in many cultures. You know, the word _calisthenics_ is from the Greek meaning beauty and strength.”

Uh huh, that pretty much describes the physique I’m looking at right now – fine hairs gilding pumping forearms, biceps stretching out as he pushes upward. Taut muscles flexing easily.

“When the ancient Greeks prepared themselves for the Olympics…”

Greeks shmeeks. These are the least boring pushups I’ve ever seen. Gold medal for sure the way his half-naked form adapts to the exercise. Limberness personified. That’s it, O’Neill, swallow. Don’t let him catch you drooling over the ripples of his flawless, smooth skin.

“…and in the sport of discus throwing…”

It’s almost hypnotic. Which coincidentally rhymes with erotic. The way his shoulder muscles bunch tight and slightly relax. Down, up. The curved line of his back is fluid grace, urging me to run my fingers along that heated softer-than-any-velvet surface.

“Some runners ate special foods…”

My eyes slide down to those ripped stomach muscles clenched with exertion. I have a thing for Danny’s stomach. It’s one of my favorite spots. Not because it’s beautiful – which it is – but because every time I kiss him there he giggles. Making Daniel laugh has become as important as any mission we go on. It’s one foreign language I can teach him. Maybe I can get underneath him and kiss him on the downward lowering? Nah…he'd collapse on my face.

“Of course everyone knows the story of the first marathon run.”

Running. We’ve both done enough running on missions to add up to well over marathon mileage.You never know when some snakehead with no sense of sportsmanship is going to come looking for a little ribbon device action and play a game of Flatten the Humans, and we have to run hell bent for leather to the Stargate. So all that running has kept Daniel’s legs toned and strong. I know the soft, gray cloth is draping lean, hard muscle. I can remember the incredible feel of those long legs wrapped around me when I’m deep inside him, their strength locked around my back to keep us joined. In those moments I find some part of me I didn’t even know was missing. It’s like I’m more myself when I’m inside Daniel. It's because he's inside me too right then…inside my heart…inside what makes me **me**.

“…so at the end of the games the victor was crowned with laurel leaves.” Daniel eases himself to the floor, his breathing a little ragged. “How many was that? Was that ten yet?”

How the hell should I know? I lost count after two. “Yeah, ten, right on the money.” It was probably more like twenty, but a few extra reps never hurt.

“So, Colonel, was my effort satisfactory? Do I pass muster?”

Does he ever. “I’d say you showed good form. Not as good as if you were working out naked like those ancient Greek athletes you were talking about…”

“You were listening to me!”

As if I wouldn’t listen to Daniel talking about getting naked. That’s a no brainer. “I always listen to you.” At his disbelieving look, I quickly amend, “Well, almost always.”

With a snort of skepticism and a leisurely stretch, Daniel executes one last pushup all the way to his feet. Stalking close, he grins teasingly. “So, you were talking about naked Olympics? How about some jumping Jack?”

Distracted, I answer automatically. “You mean jumping jacks, Daniel.”

“No, I mean jumping Jack, Jack.”

I can't help but blink. Did he say what I think he said?

He did! He did! My cock answers for me, swelling even more.

Okay… I wanted to pump him up. I’d say he’s pumped. So am I. All this talk about hard bodies is causing mine to respond in kind.

He prowls closer, shooting me a provocative look from under his eyelashes. “So much for the preliminary round. How about going on to the finals?”

I run my tongue over my lips. “Sure, I said we could negotiate. What have you got in mind?”

“How are you at water sports?” He circles me, slowly untying his sweatpants and letting them drop to the floor. Yup, I called it – commando. Not only commando but the troops are ready for action. Stepping out of the pants pooled on the floor, Daniel throws me a seductive look over his shoulder as he walks with - is that seductive...oh yes it is - entreaty towards the bathroom.

I stand watching that mouth-watering backside vanish down the hall.

Daniel hums happily before the patter of water on tile and the click of the shower door sound.

I blink. Who is this new person? Sometimes I almost don’t recognize this confident man who’s secure enough about himself and about us to tease me. This recently discovered side of Daniel is one of the rewards of our new relationship. The old insecurities still make appearances but are fading as I work on loving his ghosts away.

Speaking of which…I'd better get in there before those doubts surface… And besides, it's a waste of water to let him shower alone. Not to mention squandering a perfectly good slippery archaeologist. I’d better hustle in there.

As I strip off my shirt, I smell the scent of sweat from my morning run. Daniel didn’t seem to mind. Why does the sight of me mussy always seem to turn him on? Then again, the sight of him naked and half-obscured by steam certainly shoots my flag up the pole. My feet must’ve carried me here to the bathroom of their own accord because I don't remember walking over.

I stop and admire the view for a bit. Steam and spray and a taut body eager for me.

Suddenly my pants feel two sizes too small. Through the frosted glass Daniel’s form is visible as he tips his head back and lets the water rush over it. I can picture it running down the perfectly smooth planes of his chest, filling in the dips and hollows until it lingers on his toes before it swirls down the drain.

What the hell am I doing here, imagining Daniel when I could be in there with him?

“Are you going to stand there thinking about it all day or are you going to join me?”

Funny, just what I was thinking. Quickly I strip off my clothes. “So, Daniel, about this joining thing? You know I’m a literal kind of guy.” Sliding the shower door open, I step inside.

“That’s what I like about you, Jack.” Droplets spatter across me as he reaches past and snicks the door shut to keep the water from splashing out. “Saves time and unnecessary explanations.”

If ten pushups rev his motor like this, I’m dragging him along on my next run. “Long as we’re both on the same track.”

"What do you think?" His eyes beg as he deliberately rubs a hand across his chest.

I move in on my hot, wet, wanton Daniel.

He plasters himself against me, and suddenly he’s all over me. A dizzying kiss that feels like he’s sucking my lungs out starts him devouring his way down my body. Neck and chest and - oh shit, yeah just like that go lower - stomach… As his lips close over the head of my straining cock, a deep groan wrenches from my throat. Is that me? Must be. My toes curl against the slick tile. Something in me is glorying in seeing him so wild and abandoned, especially knowing it’s for me. A fierce triumph flares that no one else knows this part of Daniel; no one but me gets to see him like this. The last thing I want to do is stop him, but much as I’d love to go with his program I’ve got to cool things down so it won’t be all over before we get going. He deserves an active effort from me in return for the physical effort he made at working out.

“Aagh.” Head back, teeth gritted, I dredge up some vestiges of control. Drawing a deep breath, I bend over, my fingers fumbling for purchase on the water slick skin. I manage to grab his arms and hoist him up, trying not to let his moan of disappointment shake my resolve. Steeling myself against Delicious Pout Number Sex…I mean Six, I cup his face in my hands and gaze into eyes no longer sleepy or teasing but ablaze with passion. My voice has grown husky with need. “I want you, Danny.”

Impossibly Daniel’s wet, spiky eyelashes widen.

Without breaking eye contact, I skim my hand down his arm, and raise his left hand slowly to my mouth. I suckle his trembling fingers, moist and clean and warm and tasting of Daniel’s eagerness.

Daniel shudders, his other hand twining and clenching in my hair. As I continue to suckle, he lowers his head into the curve of my neck and shoulder, burrowing there as he keeps on clutching my hair.

No…you won't lose me.

Promise.

My free hand rubs up and down his back, finally able to indulge in stroking that satiny skin. Slowly I withdraw those long fingers from my mouth, nipping at their tips a little before pressing a kiss in the center of his palm. “I need you so much, Danny.”

He raises his head and swallows before rasping out, “I’m yours.”

I suck in my breath. The simple declaration leaves me stripped bare – no barriers, no boundaries, just love. That's the way it is with us when we're together like this. My mouth fastens on his as I kiss him again and again and again. Daniel’s so trusting, so giving, so open to me… to all of me.

He’s moaning and writhing against me. My hands roam over a body any athlete would kill to possess, except I’d kill them first if they tried. I’m the only one doing any possessing of this particular body. Growling at the thought, I lightly bite his lip. Daniel’s response is a sensuous half smile and a lusty moan of approval that urges me to let loose. He grinds against me in an unmistakable message to do as I will with him.

Can’t think, only react, demanding reactions from him in turn. Kissing along his jawline and back to the nape of his neck, I nudge him around, kneading his shoulders as I turn him in a half circle to face away from me. He’s so compliant, leaning back into me as I run my hands down his arms. It’s not weakness – Daniel’s fearless – but rather another instance of the way my linguist and I can communicate without words. This connection we have still awes me, the way we are so in tune whether our lovemaking is tender or fun or, as now, primal.

My fingers thread through Daniel’s, and I lift our arms overhead, splaying them against the tile in a ‘Y’ formation. I press close against him as the water beats down and down, cascading over our pulsating bodies.

As we slip and slide together, Daniel leans forward against the tile. Broken murmurs punctuate his moans. “Yeah, Jack… do it, Jack… like that, Jack.”

The simple words inflame my cock. Near bursting comes to mind.

God, I want to be inside him, want to go so deep and so hard, knowing he’ll match strength for strength, feeling his intensity surround me. I don’t have to hold anything back. Daniel’s willing to take all of me, the dark as well as the light, the wild along with the sweet. He’ll neither turn away nor be pushed but stands firm and overpowers me with his gentleness.

“Danny.” Now I’m the one moaning as he arches his spine, rubbing his butt against my front. Gotta have him, gotta take… In…

My hands loosen from his and search. Conditioner, conditioner… aha, there it is. Cold against me, creamy, coating my cock, fingers slick between his cheeks.

Daniel rolls his head from side to side. “Now, Jack, now.” He pushes back insistently.

Damn, skyrockets going off here, but no way, not until he’s ready. Deep breaths get me through the time it takes to finish preparing him.

At long last I’m up and in, sliding into the most perfect landing place this flyboy has ever found. I’m enveloped in a tight, hot, moist cocoon inside and out, as the double sensations of Daniel and the shower surround me.

My hands move back up to Daniel’s as I take an earlobe between my teeth and nibble. He convulses, and I release the lobe with a final lap behind his ear. Then I begin to move.

We’re both primed for fast and deep and hard, so there’s no slow build-up. Right away I’m pumping and pumping and pumping home. My hands drop to Daniel’s hips to anchor him against my driving thrusts.

His hands slide together and down, slapping against the tile before he steadies them against the wall and pillows his head on them.His back arches, meeting my wild rhythm with his own in perfect counterpoint.

My left arm slips around his waist to support him, and my right hand encircles his cock to stroke in time with my thrusting. We're rocking together, away, together, away, down, up, down, up.

"Jack…yes…God…yes, right there, Jack!"

In, out. In-out-in-out-in-out-in-out. IN.

Growling his name, I bury myself in Daniel with a final deep thrust. My cock shoots honeyed warmth inside him, triggering his final exultant shout of “Jack!” as a second liquid fountain showers over my hand, blending with the water. In that moment nothing separates us – there’s no Jack, no Daniel, just us.

The instant passes, and I’m aware of us as two individuals. Daniel’s shuddering, his breathing harsh. This is the wildest we’ve been with each other. Did I go too far?

"Love…you." He's breathless, liquefied.

Placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, I give his softening cock a gentle pat and carefully withdraw. The water runs over us for a second before I reach out and turn it off.

Daniel’s so melted, he can barely stand. After guiding him out of the shower, I grab a towel and dry him off. “Wasn’t too much for you, was it?” I wrap the towel around his shoulders, making sure he's got his feet under him before I snatch up another to start on myself.

His eyes crinkle at the corners. “Guess you were right about the benefits of exercise. Think I’d better get in training to keep up with you. Are you planning on making this part of our routine every morning?”

I smile at the words, ‘our routine.’ Good. We’ll work out ways for _his_ and _mine_ to become _ours_. Smugly I tease, “We’ll have to work on your stamina.”

Right before my eyes, my boneless bookboy straightens. “Give me ten, Colonel.” With a challenging look he takes off into the bedroom, leaving me standing there dumbstruck.

Did he just…? Is he suggesting we…? He can’t be ready again yet.

"Jack? Waiting here. Or is your stamina lacking?" The playful voice comes from our, I smile, yeah **our** bedroom. I stifle a groan and think of my knees.

I thought my workout routine was good. I’m going to have to double it to keep up with him at this rate. Vitamins? Protein powder maybe.

I glance down at my cock. To my surprise it gives a twitch of interest.

Huh.

Who needs vitamins? Maybe this time I’ll do my pushups inside him – nice and slow. Screw ten. I hope you can count higher than 50, Dannyboy.

"Coming," I growl my promise and swagger towards my waiting athlete.

***

Hm, not bad. I exhausted him.

As I watch Daniel sleeping in my arms, he snuggles closer until his head is tucked under my chin, clinging to me like his favorite bedtime stuffed toy. Smelling both shampoo clean and sex earthy. Good combination for him. He sighs, his lips absently placing a kiss near my heart even though he's on the edge of exhausted sleep. He's one wiped out puppy.

Me too, I guess. Even old dogs can do new tricks.

Got to admit it, if only to myself for right now. Lazing in bed has its good points, at least with a naked Daniel for company. With the way his smooth skin molds to mine, I don’t think we’ll have a problem working this into our routine, too.

Guess there are benefits to Daniel’s way of starting the day. Guess he's training me too. Didn't know I liked to learn new routines this much.

Then again, boot camp was never this fun.

THE END

* * *


End file.
